


acceptance

by aqdanfin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Mom's AU, Nonbinary, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: raja and raven don't have a daughter after all.





	acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad. requested by aricupcake on wattpad.

Scout frowns at the dress their moms laid out for them. Today may be picture day at school, but they don't want to wear a dress. It's just not right for them. It makes them feel very uncomfortable.

"Scout, are you ready yet?" Raja asks as she walks into Scout's room. She frowns when she sees that Scout's dress is still laying on their bed.

"No, I'm sorry..." Scout replies. They sit down on their bed, next to the dress. They feel ashamed. The dress is just a stupid article of clothing; why can't they force themself to put it on?

Raja notices her "daughter's" discomfort. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. Do you want to wear something else?" _Maybe dresses make her uncomfortable._ She thinks to herself. _It's understandable; she's always been a tomboy._

Scout looks up at Raja. They bring their knees to their chest, which is something they do when they're nervous. They rest their chin on their knees. Their gaze drops to the ground. _Maybe I should wear something else. I'll be more comfortable. I'll also be the only "girl" that isn't wearing a dress. Even though I'm not a girl._

"Scout?" Raja says, which makes Scout flinch slightly and look up at her again.

"Oh, uh, I... I don't know," Scout replies. Their delayed response makes Raja even more worried. "I want to wear the dress but I don't want to at the same time." Scout adds.

"Why?" Raja asks without thinking. She immediately regrets it. It's a bit too intrusive. Yes, she has had theories about her "daughter's" gender identity, even though it really isn't her place to guess. Scout always looks uncomfortable when she's referred to as Raja and Raven's "daughter" or with feminine pronouns. That discomfort made Raja wonder.

"Um..." Scout doesn't know if right now is a good time to come out. Yes, they are alone with one of their moms. However, they'd rather come out to both Raven and Raja at the same time. "Can you get Mama? Please?" Raja nods; she will finally find out what has been bothering her "daughter" lately.

Scout watches at Raja exits the room. They lean back against the wall. They know their mothers will accept them since the two have a nonbinary friend. They are very supportive of that friend. So, why wouldn't they accept their own child?

Raja soon returns with Raven by her side. At first, she was fretted about Scout being late for school. Although, when Raja mentioned that what Scout had to say was serious, Raven quickly disregarded the fact that Scout could be late for school.

"Hello, Scout," Raven greets her "daughter." "What's up? Is something wrong?"

Scout feels more comfortable now that Raven was in the room. They always felt more comfortable around her. Sure, they are close to Raja, but not as close as they are to Raven. They could talk to Raven about anything.

"Can you two sit down for this?" Scout asks. They get off of their bed and stand in front of it. Raja and Raven sit down on the bed in front of them. Scout takes a deep breath as they get their thoughts together.

_Just tell them, Scout. No matter what gender you are, you're a Glamazon Bitch ready to rock that runway._

"So, you two love me, right?"

Raja and Raven share a confused glance. "Of course we do," Raven says. "Why wouldn't we?" She and Raven were elated when they found out they no longer had to search for a donor. They have loved Scout ever since day one.

"So you promise to continue loving me?" Scout adds. 

"Forever and always. We loved you even before you were born," Raja replies. She is even more confused now. _Is Scout unsure about how much Raven and I love her? Do we not spend enough time with her? Is she being bullied because she has two moms?_ Raja asks herself. "Are you being bullied?" she asks. 

"No!" Scout replies "No. I haven't really been bullied since second grade. I have lots of friends now." This makes Raja feel better. Scout begins to fear that this conversation will go in a different direction. _This is supposed to be coming out experience, not a Q & A._

"But, back to what I am going for," they pause and make sure the right words are in their mind. They just have to say two words. "I'm nonbinary." It feels like a weight is lifted off of their shoulders. It feels so good to say it, to get it off of their chest. "I'm nonbinary!" They repeat with more confidence and pride.

It all seems to click for Raja and Raven. They smile; they're glad their child trusts them enough to tell them this. All of Scout's insecurities had been caused by their biological sex! The visible discomfort they had when they were referred to as a girl, ma'am, she/her/hers, or daughter made sense!

"What do you think?" Scout asks. They see their parents smiling, so they expect a positive response.

Raven stands up first. She hugs Scout tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers. "You did a brave thing. You have accepted yourself and come out. You're my little soulder!" All she feels is proudness, love, and happiness for Scout.

"Th-Thank you," Scout replies.

Once Raven pulls away, Raja stands up and hugs Scout. "I'm proud, too. You're being completely honest with yourself, which can be hard to do," she explains. "So, do have a preferred name or pronouns?" She pulls away from Scout. 

"I still want to be called Scout. I prefer gender neutral pronouns like they, them, and theirs," Scout explains. "My middle name doesn't bother me, either. It's fine." Raja nods in understanding.

"Thank you so much for accepting me!" Scout says happily. They hug both of their moms. They are still feeling very, very happy.

"You're welcome! You're perfect the way you are. How could we not accept you?" Raven asks and Scout shrugs. That doesn't matter now. What matters is that Scout is accepted by their parents. They are glad that they had a positive coming out experience.

Raja and Raven decide to let Scout skip school today. It's already been an eventful day for the enby. They deserve a day off. They have been through gender dysphoria, stressful studying, and tight schedules. They desperately need some time alone with Raven and Raja.

The three gather in the lounge room. They decide to watch The Gift. Scout rests their head on Raven's shoulder. They smile, knowing that they can finally be proud of themself. They can be comfortable in their own skin. No one can stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> acceptance isn't hard. people just have to open their minds and hearts. life is too short to be narrow-minded and stuck up. i hope everyone that comes out has a pleasant experience. if they don't accept you, just remember that i will. i love all of you, even you ghost readers. your comments, kudos, and reads give me happiness. thank you so much! have a wonderful day!


End file.
